Another Type of Vampire
by Undead Lemon
Summary: Isabella is the old-fashioned burn-in-the-sun kind of vampire. "I cannot stand to be alone." Her right hand trailed down, fingers tracing his belt – leaving no doubt to as what she was asking. "Please…" Isabella/Charlie. Not really incest unless you want it to be. One-Shot.


**General Informative Shit:** So, eh, yeah. I was without internet for six weeks (read: no lemons, no porno, no nothing). I still had my computer to write on and… yeah. It wasn't _supposed_ to a lemon but yeah… Lemon with a plot, I introduce thee to my readers.

Really, it's my first time writing a lemon and it's probably shit but it took up eleven pages on my comp and could easily be treated as a one-shot if no one wants a second chapter so I scarfed it up for you.

**Warning(s):** So, er, yeah. It's a lemon. Ergo: sex. Rough sex with toys and paddles and name calling and, well, yeah - some pretty rough shit. Do enjoy.

**Summary:** Isabella is the old fashioned burn-in-the-sun kind of vampire and for as long as she can remember she's stayed out of the way of the disco ball-vampires. Moving to Forks will change that. Basically lemons with a plot. Isabella/many.

**Reader Worthy Info:** If you want to see more, suggestions for who you want to see Isabella with is well received.

**Another Type of Vampire**

Isabella stepped out of the cab smoothly and flicked her right hand to unfold her black lazy parasol out in one smooth move. Effectively shielding her figure from the sun peeking out from between the dark clouds by letting it rest elegantly against her shoulder she bent down slightly to peer at the driver with keen red eyes. "How much did you say it was?" She purred softly.

The poor man shook his head frantically. "I-it's alright." He stammered, as he fumbled with his seatbelt. "It-It's on the h-house." He tried to smile. "I'll g-go get the bags and-"

She held up a hand elegantly fitted into thin black gloves practically glued to her skin. "Do not bother yourself, I will grab them myself." She flashed him a white fanged grin, knowing perfectly well how much it would unnerve him. Flickering the door closed she moved easily to the trunk of the car in high-heeled boots that clicked softly against the concrete ground.

She popped the trunk open, removed two large black suitcases and with a flick of her hand slammed it close. The cab swerved into movement almost immediately and Isabella touched two black clad fingers to her lips to hide a twitch of a smile.

This left her standing on the side walk outside Forks police chief's house. She could hear the steady heartbeat of the man inside and glanced around herself in muted curiosity. It was a boring town, small and uneventful and the houses were homely and white painted.

Her kind of town.

She knocked her knuckles softly against the door and heard the clink of a coffee mug being put down and a stool scraping against the floor as the man rose to answer. The pat of a hand against pants to check to make sure the gun was in place was such a typical police move and most likely a habit more than anything else.

Nothing really happened in small towns like Forks. Not until creatures like her decided to stop by for a visit.

The door opened inwards and presented a man in his late forties, early fifties for her scrutiny. Hair dark brown and scruffy, a neat moustache trimmed above his lips and dressed casually in a dark shirt and light blue jeans. His name is Charlie Swan, she remembers. He's a direct descendant of her late sister some generations down but there's still enough Swan blood in him that she could see her old dark brown eyes peering out at her in bewilderment.

Isabella touched two fingers to her hat as she inclined her head in greeting. "Good evening. My name is Isabella Swan. I believe we spoke on the phone a week ago or so."

"Oh." Realization dawned and he relaxed minutely. "Oh, yes – of course. Come on in." He stepped aside, allowing her to glide inside. She placed her suitcases down in the hallway and untied her boots to set them aside smoothly.

She pretended not to notice the way he raked his eyes across her form.

Long, thin and elegant she no doubt made a picture in her long-sleeved red button-up shirt tucked into her black pencil skirt. Her hair was long, brown and wavy with one side tucked behind her ear and the other carefully curtaining her left. The black hat on top of her head kept it in place as well as shielding her face from the sun. In the visible ear dangled a golden ring engraved with rubies that her eyes and lips mirrored the sharp color of. A golden locket hung around her neck and was visible due to the unbuttoned front, resting irresistibly just above her soft swelling breasts.

She straightened up and followed him into the kitchen. He offered to make her some coffee but she declined with a soft shake of her head. "I am already being rude, appearing here like this in the middle of the night." She said as she slid into the empty seat across the cup of coffee he was already drinking from. Charlie Swan joined her, valiantly forcing his eyes up to meet hers.

She applauded him silently.

Not many humans dared to meet the ruby red eyes of a vampire. Unfortunately for him, those where usually the ones who didn't leave without puncture holes in their neck – _if_ they were lucky enough to leave at all.

"I don't mind." Charlie said quickly, a blush stealing across his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "I mean, having visitors, no matter the time, is always welcome." He dared a smile. Isabella allowed herself a bigger smile in response and his blush darkened further.

"Unfortunately I am here in less fortunate business." Isabella said, lowering her eyes to the table in a mournful expression. "My sister recently died in an accident, leaving me without any apparent family." She looked up between long lashes. "I felt terribly lonely, you must understand." She said, pressing the tips of her fingers to her lips and making a sound as if she was holding back a sob. "I did not know what to do with myself and desperate I hired a man to see if there was any family left." She looked up at the man across her who looked as if he hardly dared to draw a breath.

"And you found me." He said softly, placing a hand on top of hers which she had conveniently placed on top of the table in perfect reach. He squeezed it gently and she could hear his heartbeat quickening inside his chest from just holding her hand.

She found it just a bit flattering. A man of his character; ex-wife and daughter dead in an accident, the chief of police – he was not the kind of man who went to just any kind of woman.

She squeezed his hand back, allowing her gaze to soften. "Yes." She breathed. "We are not closely related, you must understand." She said hurriedly. "I am not even sure we can be called proper cousins but I felt the need to at least come here and meet you." She turned her eyes away, as if embarrassed.

"I understand." He said quickly and then cleared his throat when she looked up hopefully. "I mean, I… I'm glad you came here." And he said it with such honesty that Isabella found herself surprised. "Please, it would warm my heart if you would stay here for a while so that we could get to know each other properly." He smiled a heartbreakingly warm smile. "Family is family."

And so Isabella came to move into the tiny house at Forks to live with the chief of police, Charlie Swan.

She did the necessary bickering, tried to politely refuse on the reason that she felt bad for just appearing so in his life. Charlie met her words wonderfully and at the end so insistently that she felt flattered.

He showed her around the house, awkwardly explaining that she could stay in his old daughter's room but that it would need some renovating since he hadn't touched it in many-a years. Isabella soon understood why when she opened the door and found a crib with a soft purple blanket, a rocking chair with a home-made quilt and soft painted walls. There were toys and blocks still splayed out over the floor and a small dresser with clothes and a Winnie the Pooh diaper bag. On top the dresser was an old blue dusty picture frame of a baby girl two years of age, laughing in the arms of a much younger Charlie.

She closed the door softly and turned to the man who was looking anywhere but her. "I am sorry for your loss, Charlie." She placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "I cannot take that room. Show me yours and we'll figure something out."

Charlie's room had a large king sized bed with a blue cover and beige walls decorated with pictures of ships. On each side was a small white dresser with a lamp on it. On the left one there was the additional alarm clock with red blinking numbers, the same photo that decorated Charlie's daughter's room, and a glass of water. There was a large window and before it was a large desk with a chair.

Isabella eyed the right side of the bed speculatively. "The bed is big enough for the two of us." She said simply and refused to hear a word more from him when he tried to protest. "I feel lonely at night and having you beside me would only make me happy." She said firmly and kissed his cheek when he agreed.

The clock was nearing twelve when Charlie carried her bags up the stairs and placed them down firmly. "Well, I'll leave you to change then…" he coughed awkwardly, cheeks reddening as he turned to leave.

She placed a hand on his arm, stopping him before he could make his escape. "Please…" She made her voice soft as a whisper and allowed tears to pool in her eyes. "Please do not leave me Charlie." She stepped closer; pressing her breasts against his back and feeling him shiver as she hugged him close. "I cannot stand to be alone." Her right hand trailed down, fingers tracing his belt – leaving no doubt to as what she was asking. "Please…"

Charlie trembled when she unbuttoned his belt, slowly sliding it out of the hoops and allowing it to curl up on the carpeted floor. She stroked her hand over the bulge in his pants, dragging the zipper down and slipping her hand inside. He jerked, hissing sharply as she cupped him, stroking her thumb against the quivering organ. She pressed herself against him, making sure he felt the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips as she breathed in the scent of his blood.

"Please…" She whimpered into his ear, tightening her grip on his cock and enjoying the quickened beat of his heart and the sharp inhalation of breath.

He shrugged out of her grip and Isabella thought for a moment that she had failed but then his lips were on hers. Hungry lips and hungry hands that fumbled with the buttons of her shirt but managed to tug them open half-way before dragging it over her head with a low growl of impatience. "You have no idea how long it's been." He said roughly between kisses as she unbuttoned his shirt quickly and allowed him to shrug it off. She unbuttoned her skirt and dragged it off along with her stockings and threw them into a pile on the floor.

"Oh, I can imagine." She said sultrily as she kneeled down and flicked the button on his jeans open and tugged them down in a sharp move. Charlie drew a sharp breath and Isabella leaned forward, dragging her tongue up the quivering organ inside tight blue boxer shorts.

Her hat tumbled to the floor when his hands buried into her hair with a whimper as he pressed her closer. "Oh God…" Charlie's groan vibrated in his chest as she used her teeth to pull his underwear down, her eyes never leaving his as she released his cock from its confines. It flickered out, smacking against her chin; thick, long and hard. She inhaled deeply, her tongue flickering out to taste the organ from base to tip in a slow sensual lick as he trembled and flexed his hands in her hair.

She allowed him to guide her head, obligingly opening her mouth as he pressed the head of the mushroom shaped head against her ruby lips. He trembled as it pressed against the back of her throat and her nose was buried into the dark rough pubic hair at the base. "Holy fuck." He breathed. "Shit." He swore as she sucked suddenly, swirling her tongue around it as she slowly withdrew her head and then allowed him to press her head back down.

He was breathing hard, trembling as he watched his cock vanish between deliciously sinful lips. She was kneeling, clad only in a black lazy bra and matching underwear with her hair tumbling down her shoulders and black leather gloves covering long fingers.

Vampires didn't have gag reflexes but she swallowed reflexively around him as the head of his cock met the back of her throat. He pressed his hips against her sharply and when she made no move to protest against the rough movement slowly withdrew and then with a sharp jerk of his hips forward and a jerk of her head towards him forced it down her throat.

She was still looking up at him with eyes as deliciously red as freshly spilled blood. She flicked her tongue against his cock, urging him on as he began to fuck her face. He grew bolder, quicker and harsher with his movements as he rocked his hips back and forth and tugged at her hair harshly with every thrust. He groaned low in his throat as she hollowed her cheeks and dug her nails into his buttocks to force him to thrust hard into her mouth. She held him there, counting five quick heartbeats before allowing him out.

He jerked forward almost immediately, and this time he pressed her head hard against him as he jerked his hips against her chin. His cock throbbed thick and hard inside her mouth and his pubic hair tickled her nose as she inhaled calmly through her nose.

"Remove your bra." Charlie demanded roughly as he fisted her hair and forced her to swallow around him. He held her still like that as she reached back and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts spill free. He groaned above her, muttering filthy nothings as his hips picked up in speed until he was fucking her mouth hard and fast and rough. There was no regard for her in the quick jabbing movements, the jerk of her head as he nearly suffocated her with his organ as he forced it down her throat. His balls slapped hard against her chin with the rhythmic sound of skin meeting skin. "Oh fuck." He mumbled as she did her best to lick it, hollowing her cheeks and swallowing around the mushroom head as he pressed and held her in place against him. "Oh God." He was breathing hard, clutching at her head desperately.

He trembled, and she could feel his cock swelling inside her mouth and felt his balls against her chin as he picked up an almost bruising speed. His fingers dug into her scalp and he jerked her hard against him, burying himself to the hilt inside her mouth as he came hard. His hips jerked against her chin desperately and warmth hit the back of her throat. She breathed against his pubic hair as his hips jerked one, two, three times against her. She swallowed his seed, enjoying the taste of human cum and this filthy groan as her throat tightened around the head of his cock.

"Jesus, Isabella." He hissed between his teeth. "That was just…" He seemed at loss for words.

Isabella hummed as she popped his cock out of her mouth. "You taste very good." She purred appreciatively, licking her lips. She enjoyed the twitch of interest from Charlie's cock and the way his eyes darkened. "You must help me now, yes?" She pressed her hand between her legs, feeling the wetness. "Please, Charlie?" She begged, jerking her hips against her hand needily.

He stepped out of his jeans, leaving him completely naked as he bent his back to kiss her thoroughly. His lips molded against hers and she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue into it. His hands found her breasts, cupping the flesh and thumbing the hard nipples with a growl of appreciation as he ravaged her mouth hungrily. His palms were large and fingers long and he pressed her down against the floor, flat on her back.

He kissed the corner of her lips, trailing downwards and sucking hard on her neck while palming and squeezing her breasts. He forced her legs apart, settling between them and pressing his cock hard against the wet center between her legs. She inhaled sharply as he rubbed against her clothed clit and his mouth found her left breast. He sucked hard on the nipple while rhythmically pressing himself against her and felt the thrumming pound of arousal worm though her like a glass of warm wine.

He shifted breast, using his hand to massage the other firmly. The other hand skimmed down to her buttocks, lifting her up and pressing his cock againsther clit while squeezing her cheek at the same time. The other hand found the other buttock and he jerked quick and hard against her as he forced her upwards.

He kissed down her stomach, enjoying the way the skin quivered beneath his lips and inhaled the scent between her legs. He tugged her underwear up sharply, forcing her legs to stretch up as he removed them and settled himself so that her knees folded down on his shoulders. Her clit was throbbing with need, wet and ready for him as he bent down and dragged his tongue up the trembling cleft.

She arched against him, her heels digging into his back and pressing him downwards as he repeated the motion. Like he had done with her, her hand came to rest on his head and pressed him forcefully downwards. His nose pressed down against the small bundle of nerves and she jerked her hips as he forced his tongue deep inside her in the same movement. A cry left her lips and encouraged by the sound Charlie forced one thick finger inside of her.

She writhed against him and one finger was joined by two moving quickly in and out of her forcefully. His cock was hard now, standing almost painfully to attention as the beautiful woman succumbed to his touch. She was divine.

He pushed his fingers hard inside of her, curved the tips of his fingers and dragging them against the slick walls. He pressed his hand forcefully against her with each jerk, pressing down against sensitive nerves and dragging sharp gasps from her.

He drew his fingers out roughly and with a needy gasp rubbed his pelvis hard against her as he moved up her body, pressing her breasts together as he forced his cock on hard and throbbing between them. The mushroom shaped tip slipped in and out of the tunnel as he jerked on top of her chest in quick desperate jabs. She whimpered beneath him, clit wet and desperately throbbing. She tried to reach down and touch herself but he caught her, yanking her gloves unceremoniously off them. He then forced her hands beneath his knees as he settled back to fucking her breasts.

"You're such a tease." She gasped, rubbing her thighs together as he forcefully dominated her. She clawed the rug, as he almost violently clenched her breasts together. It was rough and desperate and for a vampire it made it absolutely perfect.

She pushed him off her suddenly, forcing him on his back and before he could recover from the movement straddled his face and rubbed her clit hard against his mouth. His tongue slipped inside her as she rubbed his nose against the sensitive bundle of nerves on her clit roughly. She made an impatient sound in the back of her throat and jerked in surprise when he dragged one finger down between her cheeks.

He didn't allow her to be surprised. Fingers dripping with her own wetness circled the small puckered hole and one slowly slipped inside of her while he continued to eat her out. She grinded down, purring as a second finger slipped into her back entrance and began to stretch her with thick strong fingers.

He was driving her insane with desire and it wasn't long before she clenched along her tongue and quivering came hard. She clenched rhythmically around his tongue and trembled as he withdrew his tongue and fingers and dragged her to her feet.

He brushed papers of the desk impatiently and bent her roughly over it, pressing her head down against the cool surface. Her hips dug into the edge and had she been human it would have bruised her. "I'm on the pill." She groaned in delight as his cock brushed against her buttocks. Not really true: vampires just didn't get pregnant, nor did they get diseases.

She heard him groan quietly. "Close your eyes." He demanded; voice husky. She did as he wished and stayed still as he vanished and she heard drawers being opened and things being withdrawn.

His breath was sharp and quick with anticipation as he settled behind her, softly stroking her skin and drifting down to massage her buttocks roughly. He slapped her rear sharply, groaning softly from the sound as his hand drifted lower and he pulled her cheeks apart. He bent forward, dragging his tongue sharply against it and she shuddered as he forced his tongue into the tight hole.

She clenched her hands against the table with a shocked gasp. "You have no shame." She whimpered, absolutely delighted as he licked her thoroughly.

He soon withdrew, to her disappointment which she let him know with a whimper of protest. But then something large was pressing against it and her eyes opened wide as something forced itself into her in a sharp movement.

Only the fact that she was a vampire kept her from crying out and remaining still, hole clenching and unclenching in protest to the large object. He murmured soothing words beneath his breath but placed one hand forcefully on her spine to keep her from turning around and look at the object. She adjusted quickly, whimpering and twisting her hips impatiently as it rubbed against the walls inside her.

Charlie groaned low in his throat. "You're such a slut." He whispered in a low awed voice as he pressed hard against the large black dildo, jabbing it deeply inside of her. Her clit was so wet it was practically weeping for attention as he slowly dragged the monstrous toy out of her arse. It was thick and long, filled with thick bumps and ridges. There was an on and off button on the side of it and a round control that allowed him to control the speed of it.

He forced it inside her roughly and turned it on in the same movement, twisting the vibration on full and enjoying her shocked cry as she attempted to jerk away from it. He forced the straps at the end of it around her hips on her stomach and dragged the last strap between her legs where they all clicked together. Pulling on it sharply he forced it deep and hard, leaving her unable to escape it as it twisted and scraped her rectum in violent stabs of vibrations.

For the first time in a very long time Isabella found herself shell shocked and utterly and completely surrendered to the control of a human. She was stronger than him, faster than him, could easily have destroyed him in a quick movement. But the pleasure from the toy, the feel of him gliding his cock against the wetness of her clit and mumbling soft encouragements, were beyond words.

She was barely aware of the sinful, "ah, ah, ah, oh god, ah, ah," with every press of his hips forcing the toy to jab inside her and her further beyond all feeling of control. He wasn't even fucking her yet and she was holding on to the table for dear life, her fingers sure to leave dents in the wood.

And then she was coming, crying out as he pushed her forcefully against the table and grabbed the edges of it, holding them still with her hips pressed hard against the table, the toy forced so deep inside her rectum that she could hardly breathe from the force of it. She trembled, her empty pussy grasping desperately for anything to fill it as Charlie rocked the toy into her with bumps of his hips.

Mercifully he turned it off, releasing the binds holding it in place and dragging the toy out with a soft squishy sound. The hole shrunk back to its original size immediately. As a vampire she didn't use either hole for anything but sex and her ability to heal was unmatched by any creature. No matter how she was stretched and fucked, seconds later both holes appeared untouched. It made her incredible tight and undoubtedly Charlie was going to enjoy fucking her.

God, she was going to enjoy being fucked.

"You liked that, didn't you?" He groaned his breath hot and heavy in her ear. "You're just longing for me to drive my cock into that tight pussy, don't you?" He massaged her rear roughly, slapping the cheeks hard as she moaned. "You're such a slut. A naughty," he slapped her cheek, "disgusting," another slap, "slut." He groaned as he rubbed his cock between her cheeks.

God, she was such a putty in his hands. It was ridiculous.

He yanked her roughly away from the table, pushing her down on the bed on her back. He crawled between her legs, rubbing his thigh against her clit as he kissed her roughly. She pushed back against him, reaching down to grab her cock roughly as she delved her tongue into his mouth which he quickly pushed back. Saliva was exchanged and he pressed his weight down on her, forcing her to surrender to his touch with a gasp as he forced his fingers into her pussy hard. "You're so tight." He moaned. "So wet, so warm, for me." He panted as she arched her neck and sucked hard on his neck.

He twisted them around, settling her in his lap on her knees. She felt the head of his cock against her neither lips, trapped between his stomach and her sex. "Beg me." He said roughly. "Tell me what you want." He nibbled on her ear.

She dragged her hand down his slick chest. "Fuck me." She demanded. "I want you to fuck me so hard I'll be nothing but a drooling, begging mess of a sex toy," she rocked against him, back arching. "Pound me like the dirty little slut I am."

His nails dug into her rear violently as he lifted her up and then pushed her down on him forcefully. Finally he was inside of her, thick and long and gloriously warm and alive. A pounding vessel of blood forcing itself to deep inside of her she felt his cock brush against her cervix. He stretched her hard, a glutinous groan leaving his lips from the sheer tightness of her sex as she threw her head back and arched her breasts into his face. He held her in place as she clenched her inner muscles rhythmically, his mouth ravaging her breasts as he made tiny jerks with his hips, pushing against her cervix.

"It's like fucking a goddamn virgin." He moaned as she clenched especially hard. "A raging sex machine of a virgin. All made and fitted perfectly just for me." He suckled hard on her nipple, almost desperately as she clawed his back.

"Fuck me, Daddy." She demanded, loving the way he groaned and jerked up against her. "Like that, Daddy." She groaned. "Fuck me long and good and hard. I've been a bad, bad girl, Daddy." She whimpered. "I need to be punished."

It was the sort of glorious cruelty that could only be exploited in rough sex. She could feel him hardening inside of her, the flash of guilt in his eyes quickly overshadowed by irresistible pleasure when she clenched her inner muscles and sucked hard on his neck, sure to leave a mark.

He smacked her rear hard enough it would have bruised a human and with a roughness that was borderline cruelty lifted her up and pressed her down hard on his thick organ. "Just like that, Daddy." She egged him on and he groaned against her neck. "Punish me, Daddy. Punish your bad little girl." She cried as she forcefully rode him.

Her pussy tightened each time he withdrew and left her to split open as if she'd never been fucked before with each trust. He pushed her down on her back and her heels dug into his back as he pushed into her in a brutal quick pace. Clearly the police work kept him fit, muscles bulging and clenching, body wet with perspiration as he grabbed her hips and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

He shocked her when he bit down on it hard, bruising his flesh as she arched her back with a cry of delight. "You're so good on me, Daddy." She moaned out between her loud pants. "Make me a good little girl, _Daddy_." He pounded her hard as she desperately clawed the sheets. "I want to be yours, Daddy." She pleaded as he sucked one of her nipples into his warm and eager mouth. "Your bad little girl so that you can punish me again, and again, and again until I'm _gooooood._" She mewled.

With every trust an, "ah, ah, ah" forced itself from her lips, interrupted only by mumbled swears and exclamation of "oh God," and "holy fuck," as he hit her cervix.

It was violent, it was hard, and Isabella loved every second of it.

Charlie pulled out and twisted her around roughly, forcing her on all fours where he rubbed against her teasingly. "You're such a naughty slut, baby girl." He said in rough voice. "Such a bad girl." He slapped her cheek hard. "And bad girls need to be punished."

The bed straightened as he left it and Isabella remained perfectly in place, swearing about humans inside her head as she trembled from need. He appeared soon again and the bed dipped when he rejoined her on it. From the corner of her eye she could see a child's cricket bat, no doubt bought for his dead daughter but never used.

He pressed it between her legs, rubbing the edge slowly back and forth. "You know what I'm going to do with this, baby girl?" He said hoarsely.

"Are you going to punish me, Daddy?" She whimpered as she rocked back and forth against the bat.

"Oh God, yes." He moaned. "I am going to punish you so bad, baby girl." His hand trembled against her buttock as he gave it one last rough squeeze before slamming the cricket bat in its place.

The force from it forced her hips forward and his freehand dug into her hips to prevent her from moving as he delivered the second slap as she cried out loudly, shocked. He wasn't holding back. The force from the hits sent shocks of pleasure into her core as she fisted the covers in desperate hands.

"Why don't you count for me, baby girl?" He said hoarsely as he hit her again. "Say, "One, Daddy," He hit her as she fumbled to get her brain on track and repeat it.

"Two, Daddy." She managed to get out on the second hit and heard him moan loudly, almost desperately behind her. "Three, Daddy." Smack. "Four, Daddy." Smack. "Five, Daddy." She trembled as he paused.

"We're going to count to thirty, baby girl." He told her as he rubbed her stinging cheeks with the paddle. "If you miss one we'll do it from the beginning." He said in a voice that was trembling with emotions. He drew back and hit her sharply. The sound of wood against flesh was loud in their ears, her counting the only words being uttered as he breathed sharply in and out.

Her, "Twenty-five, Daddy!" came out in a loud half-sob, half-whimper from the sheer pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. "Twenty-six, Daddy." She cried as the force jolted her forward. "Twenty-seven, Daddy." Smack. "Twenty-eight, Daddy." Her toes curled and her cunt was so wet and throbbing that she felt as if she was on the edge of insanity. "Twenty-nine, Daddy." She was pretty much sobbing now and her last, "Thirty, Daddy," came out in a half-choked voice. The room rung with the force of the last hit and Isabella felt near collapse as he reached forward to kiss her stinging cheeks softly.

"Good job, baby girl." He whispered. "It was for your own good." He said soothingly. "You understand that, don't you?"

She nodded her head, begging him silently to bring her relief. "Bad girls need to be punished, Daddy." She whimpered.

She didn't think she'd ever been so turned on in her life as he settled behind her, one hand rubbing the tip of his cock against her folds. "I am going to fuck you now, baby girl." He breathed in her ear. "I am going to fuck you until you come so hard that you'll be a drooling mess and won't be able to utter a word."

He pushed hard back inside of her, stretching her out again and causing her to cry out from the sheer oversensitivity of being fucked in the state he'd brought her to. He didn't pause, didn't slow down. He fucked her hard and fast, like a dog fucks a bitch in heat. His hips pistoning into her with a force that was on the edge of inhuman.

She came hard for the second time that night and her eyes flew open, fingers clawing desperately on the covers as the continued to fuck her despite the oversensitivity that made it almost painful in a way the peddle could not be likened to. "Fuck, Charlie, God – please, Daddy!" She howled as his balls slapped against her clit. "It h-hurts," she was shocked beyond words by her own admission but Charlie's cock hitting her cervix roughly made it hard to think of anything else but the feeling of him moving in and out of her. Her pussy stretching and shrinking with each move, walls clenching desperately and the squelching sound of sex. His balls slapped against her so violently and she felt so utterly _human_ that she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Daddy," she howled. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." His pace grew frantic as he chanted the word. "Please, Daddy. Harder, Daddy." She begged him as he fucked her though one orgasm and right into another. "I want to feel you come deep inside me, Daddy." He grabbed her breasts bouncing back and forth with every trust and squeezed them hard as his cock swelled inside of her. "I want your cum, Daddy." She pleaded, feeling her second orgasm just thrusts away. "Please paint my insides white, Daddy. Make me yours, Daddy!" She cried out, her insides twisting from the sheer force of her orgasm and he continued to thrust into her hard, prolonging it as he sought his own orgasm. Gasping he dragged her backwards into his lap and pressed her down as he jerked his hips desperately upwards as he came inside of her. His sperm sprayed her insides, thick and hot as they trembled, both shocked from the intensity of their fuck as they slowly came down from their high.

He released her and they both rolled onto either side of the bed. Isabella couldn't quite herself as she leaned over and kissed the corner of Charlie's lips, tired eyes blearily peering up at her. "You did good, Daddy." She teased with a wink.

So, yeah, first lemon. Hopefully it was somewhat decent.


End file.
